Twisted Chaos
by GeminiWolf89
Summary: Dr. Jack Napier is a young Psychiatrist treating the infamous Harley Quinn at Arkham Asylum. This role-reversal story was requested by the lovely HarleyDaPsycho, and I regret it took me so long to finish it! Enjoy!


It was a normal day at Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane, some of the inmates gathered in the recreation area. One in particular was seated in a large room with stark white walls and bright lights. Blonde hair pulled into pigtails, tips colored pink and blue, green eyes staring at the ceiling. Walking down the hall towards the room was a young man in black dress pants, a deep purple button up and a white lab coat. Beside him, was an older man dressed in similar clothing.

"I should warn you about this one, Dr. Napier…"

"Warn me? None of my other patients required a warning…"

"You've never dealt with anyone quite like Harley Quinn before."

"Dr. Arkham, I'm pretty sure I can handle it. Don't worry."

Opening the door and entering the room, he walked over to the table and sat down. Only when she heard the metal chair scrape over the concrete floor, did Harley lower her gaze. After getting his folder and pen from his bag and laying it on the table, he lifted his eyes and met hers with a small smile.

"Hello, Miss Quinn. I'm Dr. Jack Napier, and I'll be taking over as your psychiatrist."

"Well, aren't you the professional one!"

"Aren't most doctors professional?"

"In this place? HA! That's a joke...gotta say though, you're cuter than any of the others."

"Ah…thank you?"

Shaking his head a bit when Harley bit down on the fingernail of her index finger, Jack opened her file and peered down at it.

"So…it says here you killed Batman's sidekick?"

"The little robin? Yeah, I offed him."

"Why, exactly?"

"He was in my way. Everyone knows you don't get in my way, Doc."

Leaning forward, he wrote something down in her file, not noticing when she reached out towards him. Freezing for a moment when he felt a hand touch his hair, brushing a random strand out of his face as he wrote, Jack slowly lifted his eyes and met her green ones.

"You got really soft hair, there, Dr. Napier."

"Ah, yeah, well…I take good care of it."

"Clearly. You're eyes are….an interesting color. Never seen anyone with gray eyes before."

A low chuckle escaped the man as he leaned back in his chair again, twirling his pen between his fingers.

"I get that a lot, actually."

Harley grinned and leaned back in her own chair, twisting some of her blue-tinted hair around a finger. Finally letting his gaze travel over the obvious tattoos on her face, he lifted a finely shaped eyebrow.

"Rotten?"

"What? It describes me! Rotten to the core!"

"Oh, I don't believe that, Miss Quinn. Everyone has good inside them somewhere…the trick is finding it and freeing it in someone who thinks its not there anymore."

The woman lifted an eyebrow at him and stopped playing with her hair for a moment before shooting a wide smile across the table, and after a few seconds, she burst out laughing. Jack blinked at the sudden outburst, and when she caught his expression, she forced herself to calm down.

"What was all that about?"

"Yknow…I used to think like you, Doc, until the world fucked me over."

Writing a few more things down on the paper in her file, Jack peered down at his watch before lifting his eyes to her again. The woman across the table was back to fiddling with her hair, and although she seemed distracted, her eyes were locked on him.

"How did the world fuck you over?"

"I'm here aint I? Locked up for bein` insane. I aint insane, Doc, I'm quirky."

"Quirky? Well…I won't argue with that, Miss Quinn."

"Harley. Call me Harley. Miss Quinn makes me feel old…and since you're callin me Harley, I get to call you somethin` other than Doc."

Leaning back in his chair, Jack crossed his arms and lifted an eyebrow before chuckling.

"I suppose that's fair."

"I'm gonna call you…Mistah J! Sounds a lot nicer and less stuffy than Dr. Napier, don't it?"

Again letting out a low chuckle, the man let a smile curl his lips, eyes wrinkling slightly at the sides. Harley couldn't help but think that his smile would look downright devious, terrifying, and sexy in the right lighting.

"Let's talk about your childhood Miss Qu…I mean, Harley. What do you remember?"

"Not much, and what I do remember is off limits."

"Well, how am I supposed to help you get better if you won't talk to me?"

"Just met ya, Mistah J…that's somethin` that's off limits, for now."

Holding his hands up in front of him in a gesture of surrender, Jack didn't push the woman any more on the topic. Instead, the remainder of their first session turned into her showing him her tattoos, and asking if he had any.

"Actually, I do have a couple."

"Oh yeah? Where?"

"I have one on the back of my shoulder, and a star next to my right eye. Of course, I have to cover that one for work."

"Never woulda pegged YOU as having a face tattoo."

The loud buzz of an alarm interrupted his thought before he could voice it aloud, and he glanced at his watch. Tucking his pen back into his shirt pocket and slipping her file into his bag, Jack stood up.

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today, Harley. I won't see you again until next week, so you have a bit of time to think on what you'd like to talk about."

"I look forward to it, Mistah J."

Blinking when he saw her extend a hand to him, and not wanting to break what little trust he'd gained, he extended his own and grasped hers in a small handshake. A shock, like a jolt of electricity caused him to pull away rather quickly, and leave the room. Walking down the hallways to his office on the second floor, Jack closed and locked his door once inside, and tossed his bag onto the couch. Moving into the bathroom, he loosened his tie and tossed his lab coat onto his desk. Flopping in his chair after splashing a bit of cool water onto his face, the man closed his eyes and leaned back.

"This is going to be an interesting patient…"

Over the next few months, Jack and Harley continued to have sessions, increasing in frequency from once a week to three times a week. The woman was finally opening up to him about her past, and what he learned had the normally calm and collected psychiatrist seething in anger on her behalf. It was during one of these sessions where his emotions got the better of him, that Harley stopped mid-sentence and leaned forward over the table. Looking up and meeting her eyes, he lifted an eyebrow when he saw her so close.

"Anger suits you, Mistah J. Kinda hot, actually…"

"I just don't understand how a parent could treat their own child like that."

"Beats me, doc. But…now you know why I'm so fucked up, why I ended up choosing the life I did."

"I don't know if it means anything, but I'm SO sorry your childhood was so rough. If there's anything I can do for you…please, don't hesitate to ask."

When she shot him her brilliant smile, he found a mirror of it curving his own lips. When the buzzer sounded again, the pair were jolted back to reality and he stood to leave. When he passed by her chair, he felt a hand grab hold of his sleeve and stop him. Turning to face her, he lifted an eyebrow before kneeling down in front of her when she motioned him forward.

"Something wrong?"

"I feel like something bad is gonna happen later today, Mistah J. If you could…keep an eye on me? The guards around here just LOVE tormenting the patients."

"I'll do what I can, I promise."

"Thanks, puddin`."

With that, she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before standing up and leaving the therapy room. Blinking the shock from his face, Jack reached up and touched the spot her lips had been a few seconds prior, and chuckled.

"Crazy…maybe I'M going crazy…"

Later that day, close to time for him to leave for the night and head home, the man was heading to his office from his last session. A commotion outside in the yard caught his attention, and he peered out the large, barred window. What he saw caused his blood to boil, and he dropped his bag to the floor and took off at a run down the steps. Jack burst out the doors leading to the yard and sprinted across the grass towards the three guards blasting Harley with cold water from a large hose.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?! Stop that!"

The distraction gave the woman a brief reprieve from the freezing onslaught, and she took a gasping breath. One of the guards turned to face the approaching doctor, and put a hand against his chest to stop him.

"This is guard business, doc, so butt out."

"That is MY patient! What did she do to deserve this?"

"Every now and then you have to make an example of one of them to make sure the others stay in line!"

The man speaking nodded to the others, and the hose was turned back on full force. Growling, a noise he had forgotten he could make, Jack turned and walked over to the valve on the wall, shutting off the water. Making his way over to the shivering woman on the grass, he removed his heavy coat and draped it over her shoulders, turning his head and glaring at the guard moving towards the valve.

"Touch it and I'll break your fucking fingers."

Stopping at the downright dark tone in the tall man's voice, the guard turned and peered over at the pair of doctor and patient. The man's eyes had darkened to almost black, and he was leading Harley back across the grass towards the building. Parting for him, the three watched as they vanished inside, Jack leading her up to his office, grabbing his bag from the floor on the way. Once there, he went into his bathroom and emerged with several large towels which he offered to her.

"Thanks…"

Taking the offered towels, Harley dried herself the best she could, toweling her hair and skin off. Turning on the small space-heater in his office to keep her somewhat warm, Jack sat down in his chair at the desk.

"Does that happen often?"

"More often than I'd like to admit, yeah…they're horrible here."

"Clearly!"

"You stood up for me…why?"

"Well, no one deserves to be treated that way, regardless of what they've done."

"You're the first doctor who's actually said that and meant it."

"Surely your other doctors said something…"

"Nah…they just said it was part of my 'therapy' and watched, laughing."

Making a face, the man cranked up the heater when he saw her shiver. Pulling a blanket from his closet, he draped it over her shoulders, stopping when her hand grasped his wrist.

"Mistah J…"

"Hm?"

Pulling him forward, the pair met in a brief kiss, like they had many times over the months he'd been treating her. Hearing a knock on the door, the man was snapped back to himself, and shot her a smile before moving over and opening said door. Standing on the other side were the three guards from outside, each of them holding a baton.

"You threatened a staff member, doc…so guess what? Its time to get your ass beat."

Grunting, Jack crossed his arms and leveled the men with a glare.

"You're welcome to try…"

Pushing into the office, the guards formed a half-circle around the psychiatrist. Waiting patiently, the man eyed the three guards, and a smirk curled his lips when one of them moved forward. The guard lifted his baton and swung it in a wide arc towards Jack's head. The tall man blocked the blow and wrapped his fingers around the baton and pulled, the guard falling forward a bit. The second he lost his footing, Jack swept his feet out from under him, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Holy shit…"

Harley watched from her spot on the couch, taking in every move he made. Seeing a small button situated on the underside of the man's desk, she moved forward and pressed it before letting out a squeak and moving aside as one of the guards was thrown into the wall next to her. Facing the other man in the room, Jack leveled him with a glare just as Dr. Arkham and a few more guards entered.

"What is going on in here?! Dr. Napier! Explain yourself!"

"Why don't you just watch your security footage from the last hour. That'll explain everything."

Helping the two injured men out of the office, the other guards came back with a laptop, which Dr. Arkham took and sat on the desk. Pulling up the security footage from both the recreation yard and the office. Watching said footage, the older man grumbled and shook his head, and when it ended, he closed the computer.

"This will not be tolerated. Those men will be punished and terminated from this facility."

"Terminated! They should be arrested!"

"Careful, Doctor. Your constant concern for your patient could be misconstrued as something far less…professional."

Jack stared, his mind racing and mouth hanging open slightly as Dr. Arkham and the guards left his office. As soon as they were gone, and out of earshot, the man turned and picked up the forgotten computer on his desk, and threw it against the opposite wall.

"FUCK!"

Growling deep in his chest, he ran his hands through his hair and flopped onto the couch against one wall, leaning back and closing his eyes. As he sat there, taking deep breaths to calm himself, he felt a light weight settle in his lap, and cracked an eye open to see Harley in front of him, straddling his legs.

"What?"

"Y'know….you're insanely hot when yer pissed, Mistah J."

Grunting when he felt her fingers dig into his shoulders through his clothes, he lowered his hands from his hair to rest on her hips. Shifting her weight a bit, the woman moved a hand to the back of his neck and leaned down, pressing their lips together in a rather heated kiss. The adrenaline and anger that remained within his body from being attacked, coupled with the fact that he had an extremely attractive, still slightly damp, woman in his lap caused him to unleash another low growl. The sound of his growl caused Harley to shiver slightly, her fingers gripping the hairs at the base of his neck. Hooking his arms under her legs, Jack stood up, smirking at feeling her legs immediately lock behind his lower back.

"Where we goin'?"

"Nowhere."

With that, he moved forward and shoved her back up against the wall next to the couch. The smooth, cool paneling of his office wall caused a light gasp to escape Harley before a smile spread over her lips. Tilting her head to the side as his lips attached themselves to her throat, she pushed his lab coat from his shoulders. Removing one arm at a time from her, he let it slip from his body and land forgotten on the floor. At that moment, a loud knock on the door caused them to pull apart and turn their heads to said door simultaneously. When a guard spoke from the other side, he let her slip down the wall to stand on her own two feet again. Just before she left, she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down to her, whispering harshly in his ear.

"Get me the fuck out of here…and I'm all yours."

"I'll see what I can do…"

Smiling, she caught him in a quick, hard kiss before moving to the door and being escorted back to her cell. In the months that followed, Harley gave the man instruction on who to find in order to break her out of the Asylum. He'd found her right hand man, Johnny Frost, and the two had devised a plan for a night the following week. During one of their sessions in his private office, Jack explained the plan and Harley grinned, nodding in approval. The two of them finished their session, with numerous things receiving a few stains, and a few things getting broken. A few nights later, the plan was executed, and Jack got a surprise in his office in the form of the woman and a few of her henchmen breaking down his door just as he was exiting.

"Heya there, Mistah J! Got a gift for ya!"

At seeing the murderous glint in her bright green eyes, the man suddenly realized he'd been played. Turning to go for the gun he kept in a near-by closet, he grunted and collapsed to the ground as he was met by the sting of a taser at the base of his skull. Hearing muffled voices as he faded in and out of consciousness, the last thing he remembered was the feeling of being dragged from his office by the feet. A sharp strike to the side of his head woke him, and he found himself looking up at none other than Harley Quinn. Trying to move, he growled at finding himself restrained in a suddenly familiar room.

"Why are you doing this? I helped you!"

"Yeeeah…but see, yer useless like this! If yer gonna hang around me, Puddin, you gotta be a hell of a lot crazier!"

Hearing the crack of electricity in close vicinity of his head, his eyes widened a bit. Seeming to rethink things, the woman laid the electroshock probes down on the table and reached down, deftly unbuckling and pulling the belt out of his pants. Folding it, she held it in front of his mouth, lifting an eyebrow when he simply narrowed his eyes at her.

"Hey, you wanna bite your tongue off or shatter your teeth, that's up to you!"

Refusing to give in to what she wanted, he stubbornly kept his mouth shut tight. Shrugging, she picked up the probes again and, without warning, pressed them to his temples. Jack convulsed on the table, straining against his restraints, and indeed feeling the majority of his teeth crack as they clenched together. After a bit, the man passed out, and Harley pulled the probes away, cocking her head like a curious bird.

"What do you want us to do with him, boss?"

"Bring him along. I aint quite done yet."

Over the next few months, Jack slowly began to descend into a light fog of madness. The doctor had a silver grill to replace the teeth that had broken during the electroshock treatment, and he did whatever he was asked by the woman who'd stolen his mind. She'd had him perform heists, torture, and even kill people for her, and he'd done so without a second thought. Currently, the two of them were standing on a catwalk in the ACE Chemical factory with one of their victims.

"Shove him in and lets get outta here, puddin."

"Right…this place stinks…"

Moving forward, Jack grabbed the shirt of the man in front of him, only to have said man start to fight. They ended up in a bit of a tussle, and he himself ended up losing his footing and slipping from the railing. The echo of a gunshot was all he heard before his body hit the chemicals below. As he sank to the bottom of the vat, he felt his skin begin to burn, and the moment his feet touched the metal, he pushed up and propelled himself back to the surface. Pulling himself over the edge of the vat, Jack fell to the floor with a loud yell of pain, his clothes still falling from him in strips. A cold spray of water caused another yell to escape him, and after a few minutes, said water stopped.

"Mistah J! Holy shit…"

Catching sight of his reflection in the glass in front of him, he stared for a few moments before breaking into hysterical laughter. His skin was pale white, almost the same color as snow, and his hair had been shifted to a bright, neon green. As his laughter died down, it turned into him mumbling to himself and punching the ground repeatedly. Harley simply stood back, watching him, unsure for once of what she should do. Only approaching him once he seemed to calm and stand upright, brushing his wet hair back over his head, she touched his arm. With a low, dark growl, he spun on his heel and delivered a violent backhand to her cheek. A surprised gasp escaped her, and before she could do or say anything, she was pinned back against the vat by a cold hand around her neck.

"This is YOUR FAULT."

"My fault? I didn't push you in!"

"If I hadn't fallen for your shit, I wouldn't even have BEEN HERE!"

Her next reply was cut off as he pressed his hand harder into her windpipe, cutting off some of her air. Leaning forward, he spoke directly into her ear, voice a low grumble.

"From now on…I'M in charge. YOU will do what I say, and not question it. You'll be my good little girl, or I swear to whatever gods exist, I WILL kill you. Understand?"

Opening her mouth to protest his sudden air of supremacy, her words died in her throat at the look in his eyes when he moved back. The blueish-gray was stone cold, yet filled with amusement at the same time, and his wide, maniacal smile actually unnerved her. The pressure on her throat, and visions of him killing for her rushed her mind, and remembering just what he was ACTUALLY capable of made her nod.

"I want to hear it. Do you understand?"

"Yessir."

"Good…now…lets get the fuck out of here so I can shower and put on new clothes."

Releasing her from the tank, he yanked open a locker that belonged to one of the plant workers, and pulled on the coat that resided there. Once covered, the two of them left the building, him with his hand tight around the back of her neck, and her wondering just what had been created that night.

 **AN: TADA! This was a story requested by HarleyDaPsycho. I hope I succeeded in giving you what you wanted with this story, and I hope everyone else enjoyed it as well!**


End file.
